Poppyfur (Pandora910)
Poppyfur is a long-furred she-cat with cream colored fur and black spots. She has green eyes and slender body. She has a small scar on her front left paw. History In the Super Edition Arc Flowerstar's Judgement In the prologue, Poppyfur is seen along with Honeywingin Flowerstar's dream. She tells Flowerstar to look at the sky, she then tells Flowerstar that they both know Dawnfire will be a great leader. Poppykit is born to Owlfoot and Moonfur along with Lakekit and Springkit. Six moons later and Poppypaw is made an apprentice with Briarheart as her mentor. After Feathernose dies, Flowerpelt notices that Poppypaw hasn't been trying her best at being an apprentice. Poppypaw tells Flowerpaw that she wants to be a medicine cat apprentice but is afraid of asking Honeywing. Flowerpaw convinces Poppypaw to ask Honeywing and Honeywing agrees, Poppypaw is then made a medicine cat apprentice with Honeywing as her mentor. In a dream, Feathernose mentions that he died so Poppypaw could become Honeywing's apprentice. Poppypaw notices that Flowerpelt has woken up after her attack from Falconclaw and she mentions that the entire Clan thinks it was Falconclaw who attacked her but Foxstar won't do anything unless she says it was Falconclaw. When Owlfoot turns up dead, Poppypaw looks at him in shock and then takes the time to mourn. When the patrol comes back covered in a strange black liquid, its Poppypaw who comes up with the idea to use honey and the river to remove the liquid. Because of this, Poppypaw earns her true medicine cat name: Poppyfur. Flowerpelt convinces Poppyfur to tell her what is wrong and Poppyfur tells her that she has fallen in love with a LichenClan warrior named Branchfur. Flowerpelt convinces Poppyfur that she needs to end things with him. Flowerpelt notices Branchfur starting at Poppyfur with a hate-filled gaze. During the battle against LichenClan, Flowerpelt brings Mallownose the medicine cat den and sees that Poppyfur is alone. Poppyfur explains that Honeywing went out to get herbs and eventually decides to get find her. She returns looking horrified and explains that Branchfur got revenge on her ending their relationship and he killed Honeywing in front of her. She then tells Flowerpelt to go out and fight for her Clan. Poppyfur is cheered for at the following gathering as the Clans praise her ability. Poppyfur tries to convince Marshpelt to go back in her den but it isn't any use. Later, Poppyfur brings Flowerpelt to see Foxstar so he can give his final words to her. When Flowerstar becomes leader, Poppyfur guides her to the moonstone. Many moons later, Poppyfur explains the prophecy she received the night of Dawnkit's birth and comes to Flowerstar in grief, explaining that she made Dawnkit watch the death of her sister and is completely torn apart by it. They then promise to help guide Dawnkit to her destiny. ''Dawnstar's Trouble Poppyfur is first seen the prologue when Blazeheart comes to her for help with Windflight's kits. She helps Windflight deliver Dawnkit, Turtlekit and Willowkit then goes to the moonstone where Honeywing gives her a prophecy. When Poppyfur returns she realizes the prophecy is about Dawnkit. When Willowkit eats the deathberries, Poppyfur comes to help and takes Willowkit to the medicine cat, demanding Dawnkit to follow, telling her to stay by Willowkit's side as she treats her. However, Poppyfur is unable to save Willowkit and she dies. Sunstream mentions Poppyfur, saying that Dawnpaw doesn't want Poppyfur mad at her. Dawnpaw is unsettled, knowing that the only memory she really has of Poppyfur as the death of Willowkit. Later, Sunstream tells Lionpaw that he can go help Poppyfur remove ticks from the elders. Sunstream later tells the story of Honeywing who died and was discovered by Poppyfur. When she is done collecting moss, Dawnpaw takes the moss to Poppyfur who says that Sunstream will be a great mentor to her. After Dawnpaw and Pebblekit are injured by the eagle, Poppyfur forces Windflight and Dovetail out as she treats them. She tells Dawnpaw she was brave and questions her about why she did it. Later, when Pebblekit wakes up; Poppyfur asks her if she can see and smell. Poppyfur talks to Dovetail and says that she may not be able to save Pebblekit's sense of smell. Poppyfur clears Dawnpaw for the gathering but yells at her to take it easy. Depsite Pebblekit's injury, Poppyfur goes to the gathering along with the rest of the Clan. She is later seen walking to the other leaders, deputies and medicine cats with Flowerstar and Tigertail. When AshClan invades she treats Redclaw while the Clan fights. Dawnpaw takes prey to Poppyfur and Pebblekit and both realize that Pebblekit has picked up knowledge of herbs. All cats agree that Pebblekit should become the medicine cat apprentice and both Poppyfur and Pebblekit are happy about it. Pebblepaw is made an apprentice and Dawnpaw notices that Poppyfur has a tenderness in her eyes when touching noses to Pebblepaw. When the SunClan apprentices are attacked by AshClan, Poppyfur lashes out, demanding who sent them to Jagged Rocks and turns on Thornpelt. He tells her not to talk him like that but she says she talk to him anyway that she wants. Annoyed, she then treats the apprentices. Before Lionpaw, Dawnpaw, Turtlepaw and Goldenpaw leave for the moonstone they get travelling herbs from Poppyfur. Dawnpaw sees Poppyfur telling Dovetail to take it incredibly easy and to move into the nursery right away. Poppyfur explains to Dawnpaw that Dovetail has always had bad kittings. Poppyfur later helps the apprenitces move into the other den. Poppyfur shows up to Dovetail's kitting, telling Dawnpaw to stay and help. Poppyfur is unable to stop Dovetail's bleeding and she dies. After Dawnpaw has a panic attack, Poppyfur tells her that she blames herself for the panic attacks and that she never should've made Dawnpaw stay for Willowkit's death or for Dovetail's. Dawnfire visits Poppyfur after seeing that Cloudkit was coughing and was worried for him. After convincing him to eat herbs, Poppyfur asks Dawnfire if she wants him as an apprentice. She then tells Dawnfire about the prophecy which Dawnfire rejects and runs out, telling Poppyfur that Icepetal had a cough. After Flowerstar gets sick, Poppyfur moves Icepetal and Heatherpaw to the SunTree where the cats with greencough can be to prevent the others from getting worse. When Pebblepaw and Dawnfire return from getting catmint, Poppyfur is helping Flowerstar as she loses a life. She is very thankful of the catmint and very proud of Pebblepaw. When Feathernose meets with Dawnfire he tells her that Poppyfur's prophecy is true. Later, Dawnfire goes to see Pebblestep while Poppyfur is testing Pebblestep, she then tells the two of them to go get herbs. Poppyfur helps Fawnheart have Earthkit and Mudkit and tells Dawnfire that both kits are incredibly healthy. When Dawnfire becomes deputy, she sees Poppyfur along with Lionclaw and Turtleblaze looking at her with pride in their eyes. Dawnfire sees Poppyfur glaring at her after spending time with Lionclaw and doesn't understand why. A few days later, Poppyfur asks to talk to Dawnfire and calls her an idiot for taking a mate as deputy, saying that mates only distract and are a waste of time. Dawnfire turns on her saying, that just because Poppyfur can't have a mate doesn't mean she can't. Feeling guilty, she talks to Flowerstar who tells her that Poppyfur fell in love with a LichenClan warrior named Branchfur who killed Honeywing when Poppyfur chose her Clan over him. Dawnfire feels guilty and goes to apologize but can't find her. Later, Pebblestep screams as find the dead body of Poppyfur who had been bitten by an adder and tried to crawl back to camp. Dawnfire feels increidbly guilty for the death of Poppyfur and calls out that she's sorry. When Honeykit and Falconkit are born and Honeywing vists Dawnfire, she tells her that despite Poppyfur thinking she's an idiot for having kits, the old medicine cat is incredibly proud of her. When Dawnfire goes to recieve her nine lives, Poppyfur is there and when Dawnfire tries to apologize for the things she said, she silences Dawnifre and gives her seventh life with the gift of intellgence. She then stays with Flowerstar and warns her of an upcoming storm. She appears once more when Dawnstar loses a life to Thornstar, helping her to defeat him. In the A New Horizon Arc ''Sun Awakening Coming soon The Dying Forest Coming soon A Frozen Heart Coming soon A Fallen Star Coming soon Kin Members Mother: Moonfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: Owlfoot: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sisters: Springkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Lakeflight: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Half-sisters: Applespots: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Sandfoot: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Nieces: Squirrletail: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Cherryleaf: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Briarrose: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Nephews: Redclaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Thurshclaw: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars Member Rockfur: Deceased, unknown afterlife residence Stonepaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tree Trivia Mistakes *Poppyfur is accidentally referred to as Pebblestep before Pebblestep was even her apprentice. Images Category:Cats Category:SunClan Cats(Pandora910) Category:Dawnstar's Trouble Characters Category:Pandora's Cats Category:Pandora910 Category:StarClan Cats (Pandora910) Category:Sun Awakening Characters Category:Flowerstar's Judgement Characters Category:The Dying Forest Characters Category:A Frozen Heart Characters Category:A Fallen Star Characters |}